devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Line 6
is the sixth and last chapter of the first volume and the overall sixth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary Anzai regains consciousness after briefly passing out from being shot in the shoulder. He can't move his left arm and Tsukasa, although unharmed, is panicking. He pulls her down to the floor to keep her safe. Zero Two scolds Zero Seven for missing the shot. Anzai contacts Sawazaki to tell him and Jill what's happened. Sawazaki tells him their theory about thermography and how it can measure surface temperatures. Since it doesn't work through windows, Zero Seven fires again to shatter the glass. Shards are sent flying and Tsukasa moves to protect Anzai. In her struggle, one of the shards tears through her face. Zero Seven switches scopes and waits for Anzai to get into view. Tsukasa is bleeding. Sawazaki tries to communicate with Anzai, but Anzai is starting to transform. He almost attacks Tsukasa, but when she reaches up to touch his face, he starts to cry and backs off. Zero Seven fires again, but Anzai dodges the bullet. He jumps off the balcony in pursuit of the sniper. Tsukasa notices the Christmas gift Anzai had brought her. It's a penguin keychain. Zero Seven takes to the streets to flee from the scene, but Anzai gets the drop on her. As they fight, she blames vampires for the death of her mother. In a flashback to Nanako's (Zero Seven's) past, her mother's boyfriend, Morisawa, hugs her tightly and starts to transform. Her mother shoots him and grazes him with a bullet. She grabs Nanako, but Morisawa takes the gun and points it at her mother. Zero Seven takes out her rifle and shoots Anzai through the chest. Back in Zero Seven's flashback, Morisawa drinks from Sayuri's corpse. Nanako sneaks up behind and takes the gun from his pants. She shoots him dead. A stranger who has been watching the fight grabs Anzai by the leg and pulls him up. He introduces himself as Hans Lee, a half-devil, half-human. He tells him the bullet went through his lungs and he's dying. So, he opens a bottle of human blood and feeds it to Anzai to fix the damage. Chapter Notes * Anzai contacts F Squad to tell them he's been shot. * Zero Seven shoots the glass out to get a better shot. * Tsukasa is injured by shattering glass and receives her scar. * Anzai transforms and pursues Zero Seven. * Anzai had given her a penguin keychain for Christmas. * It's revealed that Zero Seven killed her mother's boyfriend, a devil, when she was very young. * Zero Seven shoots Anzai through the chest. * Hans Lee gives Anzai a dose of human blood to heal the wound. Characters * Yuuki Anzai * Tsukasa Taira * Zero Seven/Nanako Tenjo * Zero Two (spoilers) * Zero Nine * Takashi Sawazaki * Juliana Lloyd * Ryuusei Yanagi * Hans Lee * Kenichi Morisawa * Sayuri Tenjo Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters